1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle made of synthetic resin or metal and used on garments, baggages, sporting gears and so on.
2. Description of the Related Act
A typical example of this buckle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-35638. This conventional buckle comprises a pair of opposed side bars, a locking crossbar connected at its ends to the respective ends of the side bars and a wrapping crossbar disposed in parallel spaced relation to the locking crossbar and connected at its ends with the side bars at their respective intermediate positions. The wrapping crossbar are in the cross-section of a pair of upper and lower semicircles integrally joined together bottom to bottom in staggered relation. Since joined in staggered relation, each of the upper and lower semicircles makes its one edge protrude beyond the relevant edge of the other semicircle. These protuberant edges are intended to function to retain a belt wrapped around the wrapping crossbar. The wrapping crossbar and locking crossbar are spaced from each other by a distance greater than the thickness of the belt to be used on the buckle. The locking crossbar has a locking corner formed on its lower side. The belt passes beneath the locking cross bar, between the locking cross bar and the wrapping crossbar, is wrapped around the wrapping crossbar and then returns beneath the locking crossbar.
Another example is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 63-41206. The second conventional buckle is generally similar to the first conventional buckle. The major difference is that an additional locking crossbar is provided just below the wrapping bar in order to provide increased frictional resistance between the belt and the buckle.
In the first type of buckle, since the distance between the wrapping crossbar and the locking crossbar is formed much larger than the thickness of the belt to be used on the buckle, that part of the belt running between both crossbars slants obtusely so that the belt is inclined to slip on the locking edge of the locking bar, in other words, the locking crossbar cannot accomplish enough belt-locking effect.
Since the second type of buckle has the additional locking bar provided below the wrapping bar, the construction is the more complex and assemblage is the more difficult. Furthermore, it is the more difficult to insert the belt through the buckle for the same token.